All about us
by Oli-chan
Summary: Yaoi com os integrantes da banda Cinema Bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

All about us - parte 1

**All about us - parte 1**

-E aí, Shin? -disse Yu, entrando no quarto de hotel e vendo o amigo deitado no sofá, ouvindo música. Ele simplesmente respondeu assentindo a cabeça.

O rapaz tirou o pesado sobretudo, colocando-o em um mancebo ao lado da porta.

-Está um frio infernal lá fora -ele pegou um bule de café que estava sobre o fogão. Viu que o líquido ainda estava quente.

-Você percebeu a contradição de você acabou de falar? -perguntou Shin, ainda fitando seu iPod.

-Contradição? -Yu afundou-se no sofá defronte Shin, com um copo cheio de café.

-Supondo que o inferno seja quente, por que lá fora está fazendo um frio do inferno? -argumentou Shin, olhando para o amigo e arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Odeio conversar com você. Odeio de verdade. Você é simplesmente inteligente demais para mim - respondeu Yu, sorvendo um gole do líquido, mal-humorado.

-Só porque eu leio enquanto você toca guitarra? -ele voltou a fitar seu iPod.

-Também.

-Mas eu sei com quem você gosta de conversar -disse Shin, sério, olhando para Yu.

O outro desviou o olhar, dirigindo-o para a porta de onde saíra.

-Strify. Yu, você gosta dele, não gosta?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-É claro que é -Shin colocou-se sentado- Caramba, Yu, você é o meu amigo. Sabe

que pode me contar essas coisas.

-Eu... prefiro não comentar o assunto -respondeu Yu, olhando fixamente nos orbes

do rapaz.

-OK então -Shin deitou-se de novo no sofá.

O silêncio estava pesado. Yu decidiu abrir o jogo com Shin. Afinal, ele poderia ajudá-lo a conquistar o homem de seus sonhos.

-É verdade, Shin -ele sorveu outro gole do café- Eu estou gostando do Strify.

-E por que isso era um problema tão grande até alguns minutos atrás? -perguntou

Shin, sentando-se e deixando os fones de lado.

-Porque... Bem...

Shin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Porque você era o cara mais pegador de mulheres. Agora, você se apaixonou por

um homem e ainda não consegue acreditar que tenha acontecido -disse ele, simplesmente.

-Deu de ler pensamentos também? -perguntou Yu.

-Não. Isso é explícito em seu semblante.

-Jura? Eu dou tão na cara assim?

-Um pouco. Mas eu acho que, se você gosta dele, por que não arrisca?

Yu abaixou os olhos.

-Você é ridículo -comentou Shin, rindo.

-Se quiser acabar comigo, avisa, tá? -respondeu o outro.

-Amizade? Você está preocupado com a amizade? Yu, se a amizade for verdadeira, isso não vai atrapalhar.

-E se não for?

-É claro que é. Agora deixa de ser tonto e vai falar com o Strify.

-Você acha que é fácil?

-Claro que sim.

-Fala você com ele -com um ar de gozação, duvidando que o amigo fizesse isso.

Contudo, Yu escutou a resposta que não devia receber.

-Tudo bem. Eu falo.

Shin levantou-se do sofá e foi andando até a porta. Strify estava no salão de jogos, jogando sinuca com Luminor.

-Shin! Eu estava brincando! -argumentou Yu.

-Nessa brincadeira você vai ficar eternamente se ninguém fizer algo!

E Shin atravessou a porta. Yu viu seus sonhos se despedaçarem.

"Estou ferrado..."


	2. Chapter 2

All about us - parte 2

**All about us - parte 2**

-Mais uma -disse Luminor, quando viu a última bolinha par cair no buraco.

-Eu não jogo mais com você! Que droga! -reclamou Strify, guardando o taco.

-Strify surtou -comentou Luminor, arqueando as sobrancelhas, desaprovando a

atitude infantil do amigo.

-Luminor, o Strify não sabe perder. Lide com isso... -disse Shin, pousando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

-Viu? Até o Shin me compreende! -argumentou Strify.

-... e nunca mais jogue nada com ele. Assim, você evita futuras dores de cabeça.

Luminor caiu na gargalhada. Strify fechou o semblante.

-Boa, Shin, boa -disse o moreno, limpando as lágrimas de riso.

-Isso, acabem comigo, seus ingratos -reclamou Strify.

-Bom, crianças, eu tenho que ir pro quarto. Eu quero tomar banho e dormir gostoso... -disse Luminor, espreguiçando-se.

-Strify, você fica que eu quero conversar com você -disse Shin, enquanto o outro colocava as bolinhas dentro de uma caixa de madeira.

-Pode falar, Shin, estou ouvindo.

-Mas presta atenção que é sério.

-Tá bom.

-Tem alguém a fim de você.

Strify mirou Shin misteriosamente.

-Não me venha com más notícias, pelo amor do Shinigami.

-Por que isso seria uma má notícia?

-Porque eu também estou a fim de alguém. E se tem coisa que eu sou um desastre é na arte de dar um fora. Sempre acabo perdendo uma amizade.

Shin fez uma cara terrível. "Devia ter ficado quieto..."

-Bom, agora eu vou falar.

-Tá bem. Seja o que Yuuko quiser.

-O Yu tá a fim de você.

Os olhos de Strify viraram pratos.

-O Yu?

-Sim.

-O nosso Yu?

-Já disse que sim, lento.

Strify fechou a caixa delicadamente enquanto refletia sobre o assunto.

-Incrível.

-Incrível o quê?

-Acontece que eu... também estou a fim do Yu.

Shin esboçou um sorriso.

-Isso é bom. Acha que há chances?

-Por mim... Eu me entregaria de boa ao Yu. Ele, além de ser um dos meus melhores

amigos, também poderia ser meu namorado de boa. Eu estava amando ele de verdade. Tipo, pra valer.

Shin arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou o sorriso se alargar.

-Você vai falar com ele?

-Não exatamente -Strify sorriu maliciosamente para Shin- Eu vou agir mais propriamente.

Shin sorriu também. "Adoro meninos de entrega..."


End file.
